


Prank Gone Great

by bokutosquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, M/M, Magic, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosquad/pseuds/bokutosquad
Summary: Bokuto is inspired by How I Met Your Mother's Barney Stinson and learns the art of magic. (BoKuroo Week 2020; Day 5: Magic.)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Prank Gone Great

Ever since Bokuto watched How I Met Your Mother, he decided that he too, like Barney, wanted to make magic his brand and be able to do magic tricks anytime he wanted. He spent an ungodly amount of time on it.

Bokuto started with card tricks, like every magician did. He spent weeks on the "is this your card?" trick, until he moved on to pulling a deck of cards out of anywhere possible. And then he started throwing them the way Dave Franco did on Now You See Me and Akaashi confiscated his cards like they all should have done the moment Bokuto said, "I bought a deck."

Next, he went for the magically appearing bouquet of flowers, to which he charmed many women, all of whom Kuroo had to send a good amount of death glares to. Then he bought a bunny, much to everyone's displeasure. He took good care of it though. He named it Goldie, like the goldfish it definitely wasn't, because, in his words, "magicians are ironic and like misdirection."

Bokuto's interest in magic went on for months. He watched a lot of YouTube, talked to street performers about their technique, and consulted a lot movies for his next targeted skill. Kuroo made sure to never let him watch The Prestige, because he would definitely try drowning himself in his bathtub. 

The only reason it had ever died down even just for a bit was because Kuroo learned that the more they indulged Bokuto and praised him, the more that he would feel more content with his skill and get the idea that he was already becoming a good enough magician.

All of this was five months before Bokuto pulled off his biggest act yet that left Kuroo's emotional state at an all time high.

"I thought we were done with your magic phase!" Kuroo seethed into the phone.

"It's not a phase, and that was part of a magician's misdirection," Bokuto replied calmly. "Now please come pick me up."

Bokuto was being detained in the guidance office. The counselor made a big deal about his use of the term "detain" and that was why he apparently gave Bokuto the "right" to call someone to "bail him out." It was a wonder that Kuroo even went.

The school's guidance counselor was pretty young, who sometimes possessed a sense of humor. Which was why a lot of the students made frequent trips to the guidance office. It worked nicely for people who wanted to talk to someone more approachable than professional, but to Bokuto, he treated the counselor like he was a drinking buddy. He visits when he's bored, and when he does, he tells him all sorts of ridiculous stuff ranging from how his day went, to how he understood that day's lesson, to strategizing new plays during matches. The counselor loved him, and Bokuto's personality, once paired with his, decreases his professionalism even more. It was like, with Bokuto, he just abandons every inkling of actually being a working professional. Sometimes Kuroo liked it, because Bokuto liked it, and sometimes it made Kuroo's blood boil. Such were those times.

"Sir, please let him go," Kuroo pleaded to the counselor now. "You can't detain a student."

The counselor leaned back on his chair. "I can, because this student over here committed a crime."

Kuroo sighed. "What did he do?"

"He tried to make my desk explode."

He snapped his neck to look at Bokuto. "You _what?_ "

"It hasn't exploded yet!" Bokuto defended immediately. "I came just in time! I saved you, you traitor."

Kuroo sent the counselor a questioning look, and the man clarified, "He put an explosive in my desk drawer and he just told me I can never open it ever or else it will eplode."

Bokuto groaned. "It was supposed to be a prank, okay?! I put it there but then I realized my mistake so I told you about it!"

Kuroo pinched the bridge between his eyes. He wondered whatever the hell it was that made him love this man so much that he was willing to stand there and try to help him get out of his ridiculous nonsense that reaped what he deserved. If Akaashi were here... No, Akaashi wasn't here. It was just the two of them, and Kuroo desperately questioned why he used to think he liked it that way. He and Bokuto have been studying in the same school for just less than a year and Kuroo made the grave mistake of falling for his best friend. Like college students do. Except Bokuto was way too preoccupied pulling ridiculous stunts for Kuroo to get a chance to tell him how he felt.

He took a deep breath. "What was the mistake?"

Bokuto looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened with the bomb?" he clarified. "What was supposed to happen with it?"

Bokuto stiffened a bit. "Oh. It was supposed to be a bomb that exploded in your face. Now it's a bomb that could very well destroy the desk."

"How the hell are we supposed to get it out then?" the counselor demanded.

"I told you!" Bokuto said, then he pursed his lips together. "You just... Never open it. Ever."

"And what if someone who doesn't know comes by and tries to open it?"

He smiled sheepishly. "You know what, I'll just buy you a whole new desk—"

"Bokuto!" both Kuroo and the counselor groaned.

"I'm sorry!" he rebutted immediately. "I'm sorry, okay?"

All three of them took deep breaths and tried to level their head. If the bomb in it could detonate if they just stared at it enough, they would have all already been on the ground.

"There is _one_ thing we could try though," the counselor said suddenly. "Someone can open it from a distance. How powerful is the explosion gonna be anyway?"

"It's gonna be a big one," Bokuto said, smiling oddly proudly. "But not enough to, like, send the desk flying or anything. Just damage it from the inside. Like a bag of popcorn."

 _Huh. That's not too bad._ Kuroo pondered the idea over in his mind. Letting it detonate really would be the only course of action here. "I'll do it," Kuroo said, determined to get Bokuto out of there. "Just get back, both of you."

They were already hiding behind the couch. "Be careful, Kuroo," Bokuto said. "I knew I could count on you to get me out of this!"

Kuroo rolled his eyes, but he smiled a bit anyway. He tied a coat hanger to one of the curtain rods in the office and crouched down beside them behind the couch. And then he pulled the drawer open.

Glitter exploded everywhere, and a tarpaulin rolled out of the drawer. On it were the words, still in glitter, "Be my boyfriend?"

Kuroo took a deep breath. "What the fuck, Bo."

Bokuto clapped his hands together, his smile definitely way triumphant now. "That was a ruse. Did you like it?"

He looked at the mess of the glitter bomb one more time. "I hate you."

Bokuto pouted. "But we spent all afternoon on this!" And then he pointed at the counselor. " _He_ told me this was a great idea, and he's school staff so I believed him."

"What? You said you wanted to try Barney's proposal—"

And that was when it all clicked for Kuroo.

In How I Met Your Mother, the sole culprit as to why Bokuto interested himself into the art of magic that later on led to this shitshow of ruses and bombs, was because in one episode, Barney Stinson, the magician in the show, made a grand romantic gesture in the airport wherein he faked a bomb threat, got detained by airport security, and revealed it was all a ruse to propose to his girlfriend. _Bokuto was serious about this._

"How long?" Kuroo asked, his voice barely audible, but loud enough for Bokuto to hear.

Bokuto scratched the back of his neck, his ears burning up. "Heh. I've been planning it since I saw the episode."

He merely blinked. "You fucking dumb bastard."

Bokuto nodded, his face turning even redder by the second, probably feeling the impact of what the hell he just did at the same rate Kuroo felt it too. "So aren't you going to answer the glitter bomb's question or what?"

In the end, Kuroo simply kissed him. It was the only thing to do, after all.


End file.
